


April 22, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle to knock Gentleman Ghost down by a Smallville road.





	April 22, 2002

I never created DC.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle to knock Gentleman Ghost down by a Smallville road in darkness.

THE END


End file.
